1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus in which process efficiency and contrast are increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. An electroluminescent display apparatus, as one of the thin flat panel display apparatuses, is a self-emission display apparatus. The electroluminescent display apparatus has a wide view angle, excellent contrast, and quick response speed, and thus is noticed as a next generation display apparatus. Also, an organic light emitting display apparatus, in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material, has excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed as compared to an inorganic light emitting display apparatus, and displays multi-colors.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes organic light emitting layers, each emitting red, green, and blue lights, so as to realize a visible ray in natural colors. However, the organic light emitting layers have different durability characteristics depending on color, and thus it is difficult to maintain white balance when the organic light emitting display apparatus is used for a long time.
Accordingly, an organic light emitting layer emitting light in a single color may be formed, and a color filter layer that extracts light corresponding to a predetermined color from the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer, or a color converting layer that converts the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer into light in a predetermined color may be formed in the organic light emitting display apparatus.
Meanwhile, in order to increase the contrast of the organic light emitting display apparatus, a black matrix (BM) may be formed to absorb a visible ray.
Contrast may be increased and white balance may be maintained by manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus including both of a color filter layer and a BM. However, since the color filter layer and the BM require a predetermined patterning, it is not easy to manufacture the organic light emitting display apparatus including both of the color filter layer and the BM, and thus manufacturing efficiency decreases. Accordingly, it is difficult to improve the characteristics of the organic light emitting display apparatus including both of the color filter layer and the BM.